E' stato meglio così
by Sir John
Summary: La storia che racconta come sarebbe andata se Peter Minus non fosse stato scelto come Custode Segreto
1. Chapter 1: La nascita

E' STATO MEGLIO COSI'

"_Giorni duri!" disse l'uomo con i capelli lunghi "già, mai vista una situazione così". Mentre parlava agitava la bacchetta come fosse un sonaglio da bambini. Ma l'effetto era tutt'altro che divertente. Oh, forse era divertente per lui, ma sicuramente non per l'uomo incatenato di fronte a egli. Quest'ultimo era un uomo giovane, con i capelli mossi e scuri, pizzetto e occhi che esprimevano coraggio. Sirius Black era, in fondo, un vero Grifondoro. E, da qualche giorno, un Custode Segreto._

_Flashback…_

CAPITOLO 1: La Nascita

Lily Potter era giovane. Forse anche troppo. Ma in quel momento pensava sicuramente ad altro. Era stato difficile inscenare la nascita del figlio davanti ai genitori, all' ospedale Babbano, ma ora si rendeva conto che la nascita vera al San Mungo non era niente in confronto. Certo, i Guaritori le avevano fatto l'Incanto Adoloris, che però funzionava limitatamente. Così, i dolori rimanevano. Ma eccolo, il piccolo Harry, nelle braccia di James, finalmente. Lui non aspettava altro che tenerlo in braccio. "_E pensare che da piccolo eri un arrogante e propotente_" pensò la donna "_meglio che i tuoi amici non ti vedono, ora …_" nell'ultimo pensiero c'era un briciolo di speranza: da un po' di tempo Peter le sembrava strano, e avrebbe preferito solo Sirius e Remus. Ma di loro nemmeno una traccia. "_Il padrino di Harry inizia bene la sua carriera_!" pensò ancora Lily.

" So a cosa stai pensando" la voce profonda di James Potter la fece un poco sobbalzare.

" A davvero? Non sapevo che Silente ti avesse insegnato a diventare un Legilimens…" qui il suo discorso si bloccò. Quella parola le ricordava troppo una persona. Una persona che aveva creduto amica.

"Prima di tutto, non mi pare che qualcuno mi abbia insegnato a diventare Animagus, quindi avrei potuto imparare da solo… E, come seconda cosa, preferirei che non pensassi più a Piton, quando dici Legilimens o quando qualcuno nell'intera Inghilterra lo dice" nel tono di James c'era una punta di gelosia, ma per il resto era odio completo verso la persona a cui apparteneva il nome appena pronunciato. Piton. Severus Piton. Non solo era era un Mangiamorte, ma anche la causa delle liti tra Lily e suo marito. Ma quel giorno non avrebbero litigato. Era un giorno di felicità. Nemmeno Piton avrebbe potuto rovinarlo.

"Dicevo… Non credo che Felpato, Luna e Coda riusciranno a venire, già io non dovrei essere qui" e concluse la frase indicando la finestra aperta. La luce della luna era forte. Ma quello che interessava la coppia non era la luce, ma la luna stessa. Era piena. Lily si portò una mano alla bocca.

"Oddio" disse "mi ero completamente dimenticata!"

"Credo che Luna capirà. Non è uno sciocco" disse James, appoggiandole una mano sulla spalla.

" Ma Coda… lo sai che lui quando Luna inizia a tornare… com'era" disse le ultime due parole in un sussurro, per paura che qualcuno le potesse sentire " lui va via dalla Stamberga, fugge da topo!"

"Lily, quante volte te lo devo ripetere, non andiamo più nella Stamberga, sarebbe impossibile, ogni volta cambiamo posto!"

"Quindi non possiamo nemmeno rintracciarlo." Lily era accigliata. Nel giro di pochi minuti la sua stima per Peter era scesa da si-comporta-in-modo-strano-ma-è-nostro-amico a sono-sicura-che-non-è-semplicemente-strano-anzi-mi-sembra-riluttante-a-stare-con-noi

"Lily, non penserai mica che alla prima occasione se ne va da Vol…" si fermò mentre un Guaritore passava "…Tu-Sai-Chi per rifergli quello che facciamo,no? E poi lui non ci potrebbe ma tradire, mi ricordo il primo giorno ad Hogwarts, era tutto solo e spaventato, ma aveva degli occhi che esprimevano coraggio e voglio di dimostrare che era un vero Grifondorio."

" Senti James, sai Benissimo" e sottolinò con cura questa parola " che io non mi fido più di lui come una volta."

" Lo so ma…" non fece in tempo a finire la frase, perché dei piccoli grugniti si stavano alzando dal fascio che James Potter stava tenendo in mano. Il piccolo Harry si era svegliato e ora sorrideva al padre e alla madre mostrando…bè, tutte le gengive che aveva. Harry era esattamente l'opposto di Piton. Da quel momento in poi, infatti, riuscì sempre, in un modo o nell'altro, a non far litigare i propri genitori.


	2. Chapter 2: La luna piena

"_Mio caro Black" disse l'uomo con i capelli lunghi " che vuoi fare? Devo continuare? Guarda che anch'io mi staanco!" aveva sulle labbra un sorriso malizioso, ma era anche spaventato a morte. Se non fosse riuscito a tirare fuori da Sirius Black quell'informazione, non avrebbe più rivisto il figlio e la moglie. _

"_Mio caro, lurido, leccapiedi, bastardo, Malfoy, purtroppo per te non credo che mi lascierò convincere così facilmente. Forse credi che la visione dei tuoi capelli color cacca ammuffita di topo mi faranno sputare il rospo!" Sirius Black, per quanto facesse lo sbruffone ed il coraggioso, era ridotto male. Troppo male. Aveva ferite su tutto il corpo, la metà delle ossa era probabilmente rotte e i muscoli non regivano più. Per Lucius Malfoy quasi non c'era più gusto torturarlo con la Maledizione Cruciatus. Certo, aveva provato di tutto, anche armi Babbane, ma quella lurida feccia di Black non parlava. _

"_Tu, brutto insolente, non ti permettere! Io valgo più di tutti i tuoi luridici amici, compresa la sporca Mezzosangue, la moglie del traditore del suo sangue Potter..." Lucius Malfoy aveva fatto scattare qualcosa nell'uomo che aveva di fronte._

" _UAAAAAAAARGH!" Sirius urlò con tutte le forze che gli rimanevano " NON TI PERMETTERE DI INSULTARE LILY E JAMES!"_

" _Oh, ma io non intendevo solo loro due" disse Malfoy "io intendevo anche l'ibirdo, lurido, mannaro… Remus Lupin, mi pare che si chiami… vero?_

"_Remus…Remus… non ti permettere… Remus…"_

_FLASHBACK…_

Capitolo 2: La luna piena

"Remus,calmo, CALMO! Siamo quasi arrivati!" disse un uomo con i capelli neri, ben vestito e con una pelliccia nera addosso. Per qualunque Babbano di passaggio sarebbe stato un po' strano. Ma non per un mago. Esso, infatti avrebbe saputo che gli Animagi,una volta trasformati in umani, hanno sempre qualcosa della forma animale. Nel caso dell'Animagus Black, quando si ritrasformava, a volte si ritrovava con una buffa pelliccia addosso. Nel caso di Peter Minus, invece, essendo lui un topo nella trasformazione, tornato normale aveva l'abitudine di tenere le mani unite verso la bocca, come un topo quando mangia qualcosa. Poi ci sarebbe da mettere in discussione anche il carattere, dell'Animagus Minus, il quale è esattamente quello di un topo: codardo, traditore e bugiardo. Ora, tutte queste caratteristiche erano sconosciute agli amici di Peter.

In quel momento poi, non c'era tempo per pensare ai caratteri o che so io. La trasformazione di Remus era anticipata a causa di una nuvola un po' troppo veloce. Ora la luna splendeva in tutta la sua luminosità, facendo ammirare i suoi cratere alla fine del mese lunare. Per qualunque persona, mago o non, sarebbe stato uno spettacolo emozionante. Ma, ovviamente, non per Remus Lupin. Lui, un licantropo a tutti gli effetti, era una persona assolutamente normale e sana, che però, alla luna piena, diventava un'altra persona, o meglio un' altra cosa. Ma tornando alla nostra storia , come vi stavo divendo, i tre non erano ancora arrivati alla baracca situatasi nelle campagne di Winchester, ex-capitale d''Inghilterra, quando le pupille di Remus si cominciarono a dilatare, quando i suoi denti si fecero aguzzi e sporchi, quando le sue dita si allungarono, quando i suoi vestiti si stracciarono.

"_Troppo tardi"_ pensò Sirius _"ora Peter per qualche motivo a me sconosciuto se ne andrà via e io dovro prendermi coura di Remus. Che diamine, è il mio migliore amico ma non posso fare tutto io!"_

Ovviamente Sirius non pensava seriamente che Peter sarebbe scappato, ma, scherzo del destino, quando Black si girò per controllare se l'amico fosse ancora dietro di lui, vide solo una massa di vestiti.

"Calmati Remus! Calmati! Siamo quasi! La vedi? È lì!" disse Sirius. Ma non c'era più niente da fare. Ormai Remus era quasi competamente trasformato, quando accadde. Sirius non capì bene la sequenza degli avvenimenti seguenti, vide solo immagini: la luna che si oscurava, una specie di cavallo che si avvicinava e sopra di esso una figura piccola come un topo…

"_che succede?"_ pensò Sirius quando si sntì sollevare da terra _"sono morto? Bah, bensavo fosse meglio. Pensavo si provasse qualcosa."_

Mentre faceva queste riflessioni nefaste, notò che non era tra le nuvole o che so io, ma semplicemente qualcuno lo stava trasportando alla capanna.

" Penso che ci devi delle spiegazioni, James" disse Sirius massaggiandosi il piede ferito " Primo, perchè sei arrivato all'improvviso senza nemmeno sapere dove eravamo, e secondo, perché se sei un cervo non mi hai trasportato in groppa! Sembra che mi abbiate trascinato come un corpo morto, e a giudicare dalla sbucciatura che ho sul piede, credo proprio di sì!"

" Bè, forse non saresti qui se" James aspettò un poco prima di finire la frase. Voleva vedere la reazione dell'amico. Sperava che non fosse rimasto l'unico a fidarsi di Minus.

"…se Peter non si fosse smaterializzato, in forma di topo, e non fosse venuto al San Mungo ad avvertirmi di voi. È tutto grazie a lui. ma ora facciamo piano, è strano che un lupo mannaro dorma, e non voglio sapere cosa fa se noi lo svegliamo!" disse ancora l'Animagus Potter.

"Però non mi ha spiegato questo!" disse Sirius indicando la ferita.

" Bè, quello" disse Peter "è perché Remus occupava quasi tutto il corpo da cervo di James, e per te era rimasto solo un 'angolino'!"

Capitolo 2: parte 2.

"Ecco, signora Potter, glielo metto qui in questo angolino." Il guaritore assegnato a Lily molto gentilmente, le stava porgendo un pigiama nuovo per Harry.

"2-4 mesi" lesse Lily sull'etichetta " bè, caro harry, mi sa che quasto ancora per un po' te lo sogni!"

La cosa era piuttosto probabile, visto che il piccolo dormiva. Che nottata, il 31 luglio. La luna piena, due nascite, anche se una falsa, e poi… ci mancava solo Peter Minus.

" _Ma dico. Quante probabilità c'erano che Peter arivasse qui prorpio mentre parlavamo di lui! Non poteva, che so, restare con Remus, che sicuramente aveva più bisogno lui di Peter che noi? Va bene, è venuto per avvertire James della situazione catastrofica di ieri notte, ma che diamine!"_ pensando queste cose, a ogni sbottò dire Lily faceva un movimento brusco, cosa che fece svegliare Harry. Non se ne accorse subito, tanto che rimase imbronciata per qualche minuto. Era molto cagionevole di carattere, Lily Potter. Un minuto prima era contenta e raggiante, un minuto dopo stava urlando pesantemente contro qualcuno oppure lo stava maledicendo non verbalmente.

"_E ora, Ovviamente, anche James dovrà rimanere lì tutta la notte! Sono si cura che in realtà Sirius ce l'avrebbe fatta. È forte, esattamente come James. Certo, era stato 'ammirevole' il gesto di Peter, ma… aaaarg!"_

Lily riusciva ad arrabbiarsi pesantemente anche nei suoi pensieri. Ma poi vide il bambino, che la osservava attentamente. E poi, sfoderò un altro dei suoi sorrise a 'tutte gengive', verso la madre.

E anche stavolta, ogni pensiero cattivo verso i suoi amici, svanì.


End file.
